


It's a mad world out there

by ElevenGaleStorms



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Genderbend, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenGaleStorms/pseuds/ElevenGaleStorms
Summary: Just a collection of usually unrelated writings that I put in here.





	1. 2p-verse

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Weirdness. (Anyone who has read any of my previous writings probably knows that by now.)

“Well, what do we have here?” A woman with her hair covering her left eye smiled down on his broken body with a curious and innocent look in her eye, “I think I see a broken toy.” Her words were akin to a whip to the face.

A broken toy, eh?

That...that described Shay correctly. Cast aside by both the Brotherhood and the Order had broken him in numerous ways whether it be his morals or his very sanity.

“Monsieur, would you like to join me?” the woman asked innocently, unlike her previous harsh words. But Shay could see the hidden emotions in her eye-wait no.

The person in front of him didn’t even bother to hide them. It was merely a matter of staring at them in the first place.

Considering his experiences in life regarding lies, Shay valued honesty over many things. He could tell that she was honest with him and that was all he could ask.

“Sure thing, lass.” he said hoarsely with his voice not having been used for a while.

“Excellent, Monsieur Cormac.” The woman’s smile widened, “I’m sure we will have a fun game.”

Game?

Instead of asking that obvious question, Shay merely asked, “What is your name?”

“Arno Dorian. Although, you may call me Arno, old wolf.”

* * *

Arno Dorian didn’t quite know when it began.

The corruption.

Perhaps, it was when the truth finally dawned on her.

The truth that she was always being manipulated whether it be by Elise, Bellec, or even the Council.

Arno was a mere puppet to the world.

But that wasn’t what set her off. No, she could have handled the lies and manipulations that the world fed to her.

No, it was the fact that the world around her was being manipulated by someone far greater. The events throughout history went according to Her plan and that...

Just made Arno saddened, whether it be for the world or herself, for all the bloodshed and violence that wrecked man's history was for someone.

Her revelation of that very fact that came in the form of the Apple required a sacrifice of sorts yet allowed her to reap its benefits.

If her plans came to fruition, she would make a difference and perhaps foil the Master Manipulator's plans.

Arno Dorian would either help destroy both the Templars and the Assassins or create peace between them.

She didn’t know which of the two outcomes would come true. But, oh, how exciting it would be.

‘Tis a shame she would not see the ending. But the best-laid plans lasted beyond their creator’s lifetime.

* * *

The traitor in front of her shook and trembled in the chair he sat upon. His tiny swine like eyes teared up in terror as Arno casually picked up her cutlery. Shay stood stoically to the side of the room, unnoticeable as he usually was.

“You know what began my crusade as Grandmaster,” she started, “It was the truth. The Father of Understanding blessed me with this, heh, understanding of the world.”

Arno walked over to the man akin to the same way a predator would stalk its prey, “You want to know what that truth was?” she leaned closer and whispered into the man’s ear. Her warm breath made the man visibly stiffen and tremble once more.

“The truth was that I was being manipulated,” her voice slowly rose in excitement for she was going to tell him the truth. Perhaps, he would even have a revelation of his own like Shay did for he understood, “and that we are all puppets for someone's show.”

Arno suddenly pivoted towards the man once more and stabbed her knife into the table, “But fear not, for I have found a way. To finally cut our strings and end the show.”

“In the end, either the Assassins and Templars are going to destroy each other, or they will come to a compromise, peace if you will.” Arno could see the realization and disbelief dawn in the man’s eyes.

“You’re-You’re insane!” Laughter bubbled out of her lips and Arno couldn’t fight the temptation to see the amusing man’s reaction towards her eye. She parted her hair and took off the partial mask covering her eye.

“Dear God...” the man trailed off at the very sight.

A sickly yellow eye stared at him in all its unholy glory.

Tears leaked out of her eyes at the man’s reaction, “Oh, you have the most amusing reaction, by far. I might just keep you alive for that…” The man seemed not to like that as he darted out of his chair and futilely dashed towards the doors.

“Oh, you should have done that.” The knife previously embedded in the wooden table flew across the room and nailed the man’s hand to the wall. The traitor’s other hand moved to grasp the knife only for his leg to be shot.

“Shay, if you would please...” The Irishman nodded and walked over to the kneeling hostage. His black and green robes with gold accents swayed as the Assassin Hunter made his way towards the poor man.

A swift pull of the knife and the blade cut the man’s throat like butter.

“Not quite what I had in mind,” Arno said dryly. She could have had more fun with the man.

“We have better things to do than to hear you doing the typical villainess dialogue with your henchman standing next to you.”

Arno cocked her head, “Henchman? I was thinking more along the lines of second-in command or partner, but think whatever you like, love.” A mocking British accent replaced her voice. Shay twitched at her teasing.

She hummed in satisfaction. Forget the traitor, Shay’s reactions were in a league of their own.

“I think we have another guest to welcome, Shay.” another faux smile painted her face. She stepped into the puddle of blood from the corpse, “Best to dispose of the body.” Arno remarked. First impressions were everything, after all.

“Yes, my lady.” A somewhat sarcastic undertone coated Shay’s words. How amusing, considering how it reminded Arno of her younger years…

When everything was seemingly okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is confused, the fem!Arno and Shay in here are basically alternate versions of their canon selves. If I wanted to base off a particular AU in a certain fandom I used to be interested in, I would call them 2p!Fem!Arno and 2p!Shay. Also, I picture 2p!Arno's outfit to be somewhere along the lines of the outfit of the early concept art of Elise (which is really cool honestly), at least for 2p!fem!Arno. Well, I hope this wasn't horribly bad. Thanks for reading!


	2. Female Arno Dorian Imagine I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Female Arno Dorian escorting you on a venture outside of your home only to get attacked by snipers and have your food ruined.
> 
> Gender-Neutral!Reader

“Stop acting like a child, Arno.” scolded Greencoat. The female Assassin glowered at the man briefly before returning her attention to you with a gleeful shine in her eyes.

“Y/N, I-” Whatever the woman was going to say was interrupted by the whiz of a bullet cutting through the air. It struck your basket, and you reacted all too late.

The basket hit the ground and bread tumbled onto the dirty street.

“Huso...” The rough and foreign sound of German entered your ears, and you looked curiously in its direction only to see its speaker be one Arno Dorian.

You walked towards a murderous Arno, who kept on murmuring about those ‘damn snipers.'

“It’s okay, Miss Dorian. I can always make-” you were cut off by Gabriel laying a hand on your shoulder and shaking his head at you. You frowned in confusion. What exactly did you do wrong?

“I think it’s time for Y/N to be escorted home. Greencoat, if you may?” The Assassin nodded at his comrade. He lightly pushed at your back with a slight sense of urgency, which you consented to and went blindly along.

Gunshots, strange hissing, and some sound akin to that of fireworks could be heard in the background. To your right, Greencoat shook his head and glanced at you. A smirk made its way onto his hooded face.

“Aw, it looks like she has a crush on you.”

Oh, that’s-

Wait...what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or a crush on Y/N's food...
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to experiment and this is the result. If you don't mind me asking, what do you think of this? Do you prefer just regular Arno Dorian or does the genderbend not bother you all that much? 
> 
> Well, thanks for reading and feel free to comment (I have no problem with someone telling me this is weird)!


	3. she looked like hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Extremely short chapter along with awkward sentences!

She was helpless before him with her throat bare and hands weaponless.

Shay moved to activate his hidden blade only to freeze at her features.

She looked like Hope.

His feelings for his former comrade bordered a fine line between indifference and remorse. Time heals all wounds, after all.

Still, that ghost of an emotion made him pause for a second. Slowly did he withdraw his hand from her neck.

Shay smiled bitterly. It seemed that even old ghosts of his past haunted him to this day.

Arno Dorian would live today, he decided.

He limped away with the wakening sound of a groan to his back.

She was the beginning to his end.


End file.
